Miedo en el Corazôn
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º[YAMIxYUGIxMALIK]º Los sentimientos de Yugi fueron correspondidos ahora Yami le demostrara cuanto lo ama, pero algo handa tras Yugi? º[Yaôi]º[LEMÔN]ºº[CAP.º2]º
1. Chapter 1

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Yugi-Oh! Que hago y espero que les guste y no les moleste el trío. Ji-ji-ji es que me gusta mucho este trío y decidí escribirlo. En fin Yugi tendrá que aprender mucho sobre el amor pero en especial a no dejarse atraer por el placer aunque ese amor sea de un antiguo enemigo, mientras que Yami luchara por él. En fin espero que les guste la introducción y por favor dejar reviews…ahora sheken. _

_**::MIEDO EN EL CORAZÒN::**_

_**::CÂP.Nº1: HECHIZO::**_

…Domino…

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que Yami ahora vivía mas tranquilo con Yugi. Ahora él dormía junto a el pequeño en la misma habitación pero en distintas camas.

Era ya de noche y se podía ver una suave y silenciosa lluvia que se impactaba en la casa-tienda de videojuegos, el Faraón aun seguía despierto algo le incomodaba, barajeaba con gran destreza unas cartas de tenia en la mano, mientras miraba las calles por la ventana, siempre con su mirada seria.

Luego miro al chico de piel blanca, en la cama durmiendo tan pacíficamente; se acerco a su cama y lo observo por algunos momentos, se sentó junto a él, mientras colocaba su baraja en la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y acaricio la mejilla del chico con ternura, sin despertar al durmiente. Se quedo pensando unos momentos, asía unos días que Yugi se comportaba muy extraño con él y eso lo tenia preocupado, de pronto noto que el pequeño empezó a mostrar una cara de desagrado, de molestia.

-Mmmm…¡no lo hagas, por favor!-Murmuro el joven con mucha molestias, moviéndose en la cama, apretando sus ojos.

Yami se sobresalto intrigado, paresia que Yugi estaba soñando algo malo por lo que percibía.

-¡¡Yugi!!...¡¡Yugi!!-El duelista no lograba despertar a su amigo.-¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¡Despierta!!-Le volvió hablar.

-¡Todo esta oscuro!...¡¡ALEJATE!! ¡¡NO, NO!!-Se movió violentamente el chico con agitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?¡¡Yugi por favor abre tus ojos!! No temas.-Le dijo Yami tratando de sacarlo de esa pesadilla.

El joven de cabellos tri-colores dejo de hablar dormido y de nuevo la habitación quedo en profundo silencio, solo afuera de la casa se oía el pequeño ruido de la lluvia. El faraón quedo con mucha intriga, ¿Qué era lo que había soñado su Hikari?

-No…te bayas…¡Yami!-Sollozo suavemente el pequeño.-…-El pequeño Yugi se incorporo con rapidez en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando con agitación.

-…-Eso sorprendió mucho a Yami al escuchar como el pequeño le había suplicado en sueños que no se fuera de su lado.

-Yugi, te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto el duelista de ojos serios, pero hoy sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación

-…-Yugi miraba a Yami con mucha sorpresa.

-…Si.-Murmuro el pequeño con la cabeza gacha y su mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Dime, que soñabas? Estabas muy inquieto y angustiado-Preguntaba el faraón a su Hikari.

-…-Yugi no respondió siguió con su cabeza gacha pero esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No tengas temor; yo estoy con tigo-Le reconforto Yami acercándose a él y abrazarlo a su pecho.

-…si, tú estas con migo.-Susurro Yugi abrazado al pecho de Atemu con protección.

-¿Por qué dudas?-Volvió a preguntar Atemu cerrando sus ojos suspirando.

-…-De nuevo Yugi no respondió solo ahogaba sus sollozos agobiantes en silencio.

-¿Ya no confías en mi?-Pregunto el mas alto.

-¡Claro que si confió en ti?-Respondió rápidamente Yugi a su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que has soñado?-Le pregunto con preocupación el Faraón.

-…No, no puedo.-Tartamudeo Yugi con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, separándose del abrazo del Faraón y bajar su rostro para que este no notara su sonrojo.

-Yugi…-Susurro con resignación el joven Atemu.

Un profundo silencio se prolongo. Yami miraba atento a su Hikari pero este paresia no querer responderle sus suplicas, para así poderle ayudar, hacer que ese temor ya no moleste su corazón, pero solo lo lograrían juntos, como siempre lo han hecho.

-¡Por favor, no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre esto!-Le dijo Yugi mostrando sus ojos con lagrimas, mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama.

-…-Atemu lo miro serio.

-¡Ha! Esta bien. No te preguntare más.-El chico mayor de cabellos tri-colores con un poco de tristeza se alejo de la cama del mas pequeño y en silencio se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a Yugi.

El pequeño duelista se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Se arrobo de pies a cabeza, mientras que las lagrimas le ganaron la batalla; lloraba en silencio. Le había dolido mucho haberle dicho eso a su amigo; pero es que no podía decirle que no solo fue una pesadilla, fue su peor temor; soñar en que la persona que amas no te corresponde y solo una sombra oscura intentaba hacerle olvidar aquel sentimiento, aquel que lo une con Atemu.

-.+.+.-

La noche transcurrió y con ella, unos ojos color morados no podían conciliar el sueño, algo le molestaba aun. Se incorporo en la cama y miro asía la persona que no le permitía dormir. Miro a Yami aun dormido dándole la espalda, pero no tenia su sabana para cubrirle del frío que asía por la lluvia.

Se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su Atemu y le coloco su sabana para cubrirle, lo miro solo moverse un poquito y él sonrió, le encantaba ver a Yami dormido; paresia tan tranquilo. Suspiro hondo tocándole la mejilla al Faraón con suavidad. Si que deseaba estar con él en esos momentos, sentir de nuevo sus fuertes brazos abrasarle con protección de que nada le pase.

Pero es que estaba tan confundido que si sabía que le dijera a Yami sobre sus sentimientos por él de seguro lo rechazaba o lo peor lo odia y ya no lo viera como su amigo, como nada…

Mejor se alejo de él y se dirigió fuera de la habitación ya que necesitaba tomar algo, el llorar no le asentaba muy bien.

-.+.+.-

Al sentir que el pequeño se marcho. Los otros ojos morados se abrieron con lentitud, había estado despierto ay que al igual que Yugi el no podía dormir; y era por Yugi. Toco su mejilla la cual Yugi había acariciado con tanto cariño y por unos momentos pensó, mientras esperaba paciente el regreso de su Hikari. Pero decidió esperarlo afuera de la habitación.

-.+.+.-

Yugi estaba en la oscuridad de la cocina, sentado junto a la mesa, pensando y nada mas que en su pesadilla, sentía que alguien lo llamaba con insistencia, un poder muy intenso que lo atraía sin su consentimiento, queriéndolo alejar de la realidad.

_-"Ven"- _Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron de para en para al oír de nuevo esa voz infernal.

-¿Quien eres?-Reclamo el pequeño.

_-"Ven"-_

-¡Alto! ¡Ya basta, muéstrate!-Yugi se estaba molestando, no miraba a nadie.

-…-No se oyó ningún ruido mas que la respiración agitada de Yugi, quien luego se coloco la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué me pasa?-Se decía así mismo Yugi sin entender; esa voz lo estaba molestando.

Suspiro resignado, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loco. Se marcho de la cocina directo a su habitación.

-.+.+.-

De una esquina de la cocina donde la oscuridad era fuerte, una sombra salio a dar entre los finos rayos de luz que marcaban un poco el lugar y claramente en el rostro de aquel sujeto de capa oscura, mostró una sonrisa malvada dibujarse en los labios.

-Pronto serás mió pequeño Yugi-Susurro con maldad, desapareciendo del lugar.

-.+.+.-

Yugi restregaba sus ojos grandes ya cansado de tanta cosa, sin siquiera notarlo choco con el Faraón quien se le puso enfrente para detenerlo.

-¡Aah! ¿Quién eres?-Se asusto Yugi, tratando de defenderse.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, solo soy yo.-Dejo salir Yami una pequeña risita al ver el aspecto gracioso de su Hikari.

-¿Yami?-Levanto una ceja.

-Si, solo soy yo.-Respondió relajado el duelista.-Te tardaste mucho y decidí esperarte.-Le dijo sereno.

-Que bien.-Sonrió Yugi sonrojándose un poco y asiendo sonrojar levemente a Yami por su acción. –Perdóname por lo de ase rato, estaba un poco confundido.-Le suplico.

-No te preocupes.-Le respondió con una leve sonrisa y Yugi sonrió igual.

Yami lo supo, sabia que sentía ese algo por Yugi desde hace mucho, pero ¿Yugi lo aceptaría? Tomo a el pequeño de la mano y lo empezó a jalar hasta la habitación que compartían juntos.

-¡A donde vamos Yami?-Le hablo con inocencia el pequeño parpadeando sin entender.

-Solo sígueme-Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el Faraón.

-…-Yugi se sonrojo por la respuesta de Yami.

Ya no siguió preguntando y se dejo conducir por los impulsos de su Hikari, sabiendo que lo estaba llevando a su habitación Pero lo que no sabia era lo que el faraón pretendía decirle.

Y si fue entraron a ella. Atemu soltó a su Hikari y lo miro frente a frente. Yugi se sobresalto por la cercanía de Yami y se sonrojo un poco jugando con dos de sus dedos.

-Yugi…-Empezó a hablar Atemu con seriedad.

-Si.-Respondió nervioso Yugi viendo como el Faraón se acercaba a él.

-…-Yami no pudo contenerse mas y tomando a Yugi por su cuello, lo beso en la boca con mucha pasión, a lo que el pequeño se sorprendió asustándose por las acciones de su Hikari. Yami metió su mano por la camisa de Yugi que por cierto era pijama la que andaba; suavemente levanto la camisa del joven tocando su pecho caluroso.

El pequeño duelista se sonrojo con mucha violencia y apretó sus ojos fuertes sin creerlo, era su anhelado deseo; apretó con fuerza sus piernas al sentir la mano traviesa de su Hikari tratando de tocarle su miembro. Atemu se separo de Yugi con lentitud viendo al tímido chico, quien se preguntaba que estaba pasando.

-Yugi yo…-Yami se apeno de sus repentinas acciones y se alejo del pequeño sentándose en su cama.

-Yami…¿Qué-que fue e-eso?-Preguntaba Yugi con la cara del color de un tomate de la pena y Yami lo imito.

-Perdóname…es que creí…que me amabas y pues…yo si te amo Yugi.-Le confeso Atemu con serenidad.

-O)))ô-Yugi se sorprendió mucho, baya que si.-Tú…tú me amas?-Pregunto al duelista mayor.

Esa era su oportunidad de decirle, de confesarle sus sentimientos que eran correspondidos por igual, se acerco a Yami, hasta donde estaba sentado, con seguridad y valor, tomo a Atemu por su mejillas y con lentitud cerrando igual sus ojos unió sus labios con los del Faraón. Este tomo al pequeño por su abdomen y lo acerco mas a él profundizando el beso, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama con Yugi encima de él.

-Yo también te amo mi Koibito.-Le respondió Yugi separando un poco sus labios de los de Yami, pero aun rozándolos.

-.Yugi…puedo?-Pregunto Yami tocándole el trasero al chiquillo.

-Si, hazlo-Le respondió Yugi volviéndolo a besar.

**_-.+. FINALES:: _**¿Qué les pareció, eh? Mas o menos verdad, bueno espero que no se hayan asustado mucho, al próximo capitulo, Yami le demostrara a Yugi que en verdad lo ama, en cambio Yugi tendrá una repentina aparición en un solitario callejón, mientras que el presentimiento crece. Bueno dejen reviews si quieren que lo continué…Salù. (Adiós). 


	2. Deseô

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **¡Hola's¡Yugi-Oh no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son obras del senseii "Kazuki-Takahashi" y demás afididos! Perdón por la tardanza y por el primer fallo del capitulo pero ya lo repare n-n je-je pero en fin aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic espero que les guste mucho. Yugi y Yami harán cositas así que ya se han de imaginar lo que viene? Lemon!! Si; pero muy suave, luego viene la inesperada aparición del extraño ser que mantiene el zozobra a Yugi?? Bueno ya dejo de tanto y vamos al fic, espero que les guste y dejar reviews...ahora sheken..._

_**::MIEDO EN EL CORAZÓN::**_

_**::CÁP.N°2: DESEO…::**_

Las gotas de lluvia caían con suavidad y mucha lentitud en la casa de Yugi-Moto…

Entre la cama de suaves telas se encontraba acostado con su Faraón, ahora amante…

Sentía como su corazón saltaba al estar probando los labios de Yami; quien lo besaba de lento a muy apasionado. Amaba mucho a su chico a quien él protegía y sin duda lo seguiría protegiendo más. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por lo bien que se sentían. Él de los cabellos tricolores de mayor edad acariciaba al pequeño con suma destreza; estaba feliz, los labios de Yugi eran suaves, tiernos, suaves y de un sabor muy dulce. Al fin había logrado decirle a su Hikari sobre sus sentimientos por él; tubo mucho medio en algún momento, al rechazo de su amigo ahora amante; de verdad se sintió con mucha felicidad al escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Abrió sus ojos para ver a su pequeño; Yugi también abrió sus ojos al sentir como Yami le iba desabrochando uno a uno sus botones de la pijama celeste que portaba. Se separaron unos pocos centímetros.

-Yami…-Susurro Yugi como un niño pequeño acariciándole la mejilla a su chico, con ternura.

-Yugi, siempre quise besarte…-Le confeso acariciándole la mano a Yugi que tenia en sus mejilla.

-En cambio yo…-Se apeno el pequeño, se sentía un poco incapaz de decir tal cosa.

-…-Atemu sonrió al oír lo que su luz decía; suavemente fue deslizando su mano asía los botones de la camisa del chico de inocentes ojos. Este por su parte se puso más rojo, observando como el Faraón le iba desabrochando la camisa tan seductoramente y muy lento.

-¿Puedo?-Le pregunto Yami mirando al chico con su mirada sexy y seria.

-Adelante…-Le susurro Yugi con confianza; sabiendo que Yami lo amaba y no dejaría que este momento se fuera, sabiendo que siempre quiso lo que estaba apunto de suceder entre sus vidas que los uniría aun mas.

-…-Yami solo lo beso en la frente con respeto y prosiguió a seguir con su labor al destapar por completo el blanco pecho de su inocente; se recostó en el por un momento, sintiendo como Yugi trataba de acariciarlo por el pecho, metiéndole la mano desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho; Yami fue a saborear una vez mas los labios de su chico. Yugi abrazo a su amante por la espalda y nuca, tratando de profundizar el beso aunque lo asía torpemente ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero el Faraón le demostraba como debía hacerlo; aunque a Atemu no le molestaba el ver lo gracioso que Yugi podía actuar de inocente; por que lo era, era un chico muy lindo. Yami sintió las pequeñas manos calidas de su Hikari en contacto con su piel un poco helada.

-¡Tienes frió? Estas helado…-Le susurro con suavidad asiéndole cosquillas a Yami en su pecho, con sus pequeñas manos.

-No.-Respondió Yami, medio mordiéndole el labio inferior con suavidad.

-Yami…-Cerro sus ojos el pequeño de tri-colores cabellos, con una mano puesta en la espalda del Faraón; con su otro mano empezó a levantar la camisa negra que portaba el joven Atemu, para dormir. -Si tienes frió; yo te abrazare, te daré un poco de mi calor.-Lo abrazo cariñosamente y el Faraón se recostó en el pecho del pequeño de tri-colores cabellos.

-Gracias…-Le susurro Yami con los ojos cerrados; acariciando el pecho blanco de Yugi, sintió como su Hikari asía un esfuerzo por quitarle la camisa negra que usaba para dormir.

-¿De verdad lo deseas?-Le pregunto Yami dándole un beso en los labios al chico quien acepto tal muestra de amor; mientras que el chico mayor de tri-colores cabellos se incorporaba un poco para que Yugi le quitara la camisa y así lo hizo, pero en sus esfuerzo; Yugi empujo a Yami, aun mas en presión con sus caderas provocándole dejar escapar un gemido. Tomo al Faraón por los hombros al sentir como este le daba pequeños besos en le mejilla y cuello, acompañado de succiones.

-¡Te amo!-Susurro Yami, empezando a incrementar la actividad en sus carias. Llevo sus mano a la entre-pierna de Yugi y empezó a masajearle el miembro entre el pantalón; Yugi apretó sus ojos y el fuerte sonrojo le tapizo el rostro.

-¡Aahh!-Gimió Yugi mucho mas fuerte al sentir la boca de Atemu en sus pequeños pezones, mientras que le apretaba el pecho para hacer saltar su pezón y poderlo lamer como estaba asiendo; circularmente, mientras que lo llenaba de saliva. Las mejillas de Yami estaban levemente sonrojadas; miraba muy maliciosamente al pequeño que se arqueaba al sentir tantas cosas.

-¡¡Aahh!!-Abrió Yugi su boca, arqueándose mientras se aferraba de las sabanas, al sentir la boca de Yami succionarle el pezón, pero también sintió una pequeña mordida. En cambio la mano que le masajeaba el miembro paso a su otro pezón apretándose con dos dedos.

-¡¡YA-YAMI!!-Yugi apretó sus ojos, mientras gemía tomando a Yami por su cabeza, revolviéndoselos cabellos con algo de lentitud.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-Lo miro a los ojos dejando su labor.

-…-Yugi estaba muy sonrojado con una mirada muy inocente, como de un niño, que le da pena decir algunas cosas.

-Si no te sientes preparado aun; podríamos dejarlo para cuando te sientas seguro. Yo no te forzare a nada, solo se que yo no quiero lastimarte; no me lo perdonaría nunca.-Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, su rostro se puso serio, pero beso a Yugi en sus frente.

-Si…te amo y ya no puedo aguantar el estar sin ti…-Le susurro con valentía Yugi, a pesar de la pena.

-Se que esto es nuevo para ti; y no me gustaría lastimarte, si tú quieres podríamos dejar esto, para cuando te sientas mejor.-Le dijo con serenidad pero con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano.

-Yami, de verdad quiero ser tuyo y tú mió; lo deseo…-Le dijo con suplicas.

-…-Yami se quedo sorprendido al oír eso y miro a su pequeño chico. Sintió como su sonrojo se incrementaba al oír como Yugi le decía esas palabras.

-O))Ö-Eso provoco que Yugi se sonrojara como un verdadero tomate.

-¡¡Yami!!-Lo movió el chiquillo, muy apenado al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba.

-Lo siento…-Se disculpo el Faraón.-Bien Yugi. Si tú crees que esto te ara feliz, entonces yo estoy igual de feliz que tú; me ase inmensamente feliz al estar con tigo.

-Claro Yami; deseo que seas el primero y el único en mi vida.-Sonrió con tanta ternura.-Si muero hoy o mañana; solo quiero que sepas que siempre estas y estarás en mi corazón; por que me he enamorado tan fuerte de ti. ¡Te amo, Yami!-Le dijo con una mirada amorosa.

-¡No hables de muerte!-Le dijo algo serio.-¡No pienses esa clase de cosas, no lo soportaría, que mis ojos y alma te vean…así…!-Lo medio regaño al escuchar lo que Yugi le había dicho.

-Yo solo…-Sollozo el pequeño de tri-colores cabellos y ojos morados, entristeciendo su mirada. Yami sintió un gran remordimiento por sus propias palabras; pero le dolía oír esa clase de cosas venir de su chico.

-Perdóname…-Le dio un tierno beso en los labios.-¿Prométeme que cuando temas de algún poder o algo que te atormente…prométeme que confiaras en mi y me lo contaras todo; sea lo que sea¡Por favor!-Le tomo ambas manos y las acobijo entre las suyas.

-…-Yugi se quedo pensando, claro que no podía esperar mas, ese era su mayor temor que Atemu se fuera alejar de él por alguna cosa inesperada, si lo presentía algo iba a ocurrir.

Yugi se sonrojo bastante por eso; podría decirle que si; pero algo lo detenía, pero que era¡Oh, Ra! Eso si que era demasiado difícil, ni él sabia con exactitud de que se trataba; pero sin embargo tenia que confiar en su amado protector, por que en él confiaba su alma y su cuerpo; sobre todo su corazón.

-_"Te abandonara"_-Sonó una voz desconocida en su cabeza. Yugi se sorprendió mucho.

-_"Tú"_-Los pensamientos de Yugi se truncaron al oír nuevamente esa voz desconocida que lo estaba atormentando.

-_"Te usura y luego te desechara, como una pobre basura inservible"_-Volvió a escucharlo.

-_"Él no puede hacer eso; él me ama. Yami me ama"_-Se oyó una voz fuerte de Yugi.

-…-Yami miraba a su joven pareja, debatiéndose; era extraño el comportamiento de su Hikari. Había algo que lo lastimaba, no físicamente; si no mentalmente. Eso lo preocupaba, sin embargo lograría averiguar los problemas de su chico. Observaba atento a Yugi, quien fruncía el seño; eso le así en gracia, se miraba aun mas inocente; como un niño, pero la realidad de sus gestos eran otros. Poso sus manos en las rodillas de su Hikari, acariciándolas, mientras su mano jalaba la cinta del pantalón de Yugi para podérselo abrir, para ver si así reaccionaba el chico de ojos kawakiis.

-_"Te amara hoy y mañana te olvidara"_-La voz estaba llena de un fuerte veneno.

-_"¡Ya basta¿Quién eres? Seas quien seas, no te saldrás con la tuya, no…no lo permitiré…"_-Empezó a sollozar.-_"No me dejes…Yami"_-Lloro.

-_"¡¡NO ME DEJES!!"_-Yami abrió sus ojos grandes, al sentir un sorpresivo y rápido abrazo por parte de Yugi quien sollozaba.

-Yami…-Lloro el pequeño duelista sentado en la cama abrazando al Faraón por su espalda, hundiendo su blanco rostro en el pecho desnudo de Yami.

-Yu-Yugi…-Atemu abrazo a su chico, tratando de calmarlo con suavidad y cariño.-Ssshh…ya todo paso; no llores, yo estoy aquí con tigo y sabes que no dejare que nadie te lastime…-Le beso la cabeza con cuidado, mientras lo consolaba.

-Snif…-Se empezó a calmar sabiendo que Yami le daba tanta protección, alejando esa terrible maldad de su lado.

-Perdóname…-Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Yo no quise interrumpir…-Murmuro con inocencia.

-No importa.-Le sonrió con mucho cariño. Con uno de sus dedos le limpio suavemente los ojos a Yugi.-¿Tienes miedo?-Le pregunto con suavidad.; pensó que Yugi no le iba a contestar del todo sincero ya que tenia algo de timidez.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos la oír un suave murmuro proveniente de Yugi.

-Si.-Respondió Yugi con inocencia; mientras jugaba con los cabellos dorados de la frente de Yami con algo de pena.

-…-Yami sonrió suavemente al oír eso.-Me alegra saber que aun confías en mi.-Le dijo pasando su mano por el hombro blanco de Yugi, desnudando su hombro, hasta llegar a entrelazar sus mano con la del chico de ojos grandes y lindos.

-Tengo miedo de perderte.-Le dijo Yugi con ternura.-Yami vamos a hacerlo…-Le dijo Yugi, mostrando una gran seguridad y confianza en su amante y protector.

-No sabría como decírtelo.-Le susurro Yami besando la mano de Yugi entrelazada con la suya. -Pero de verdad puedo expresártelo…-Le murmuro. Yugi paresia muy atento con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.-No tengas miedo; yo te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste. Te lo prometo.-Le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Me amas mucho?-Le pregunto Yugi.-¿Es cierto que puedo ser tu pareja, no me mientes?-Le pregunto preocupado.

-Te amo, mucho mas de lo que tú puedes imaginar; perdóname Yugi, te tome con sorpresa, pero es que me preocupa que te alejes de mí. -Le dijo con serenidad con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, como queriéndole dedicárselo a Yugi. Mientras lo recostaba nuevamente en la cama.

-…-Yugi le dedico una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas.-Espere mucho…-Susurro cerrando sus ojos, tomo la mano de Yami y la poso en sus rodillas.-Continua…-Le indico con sus mejillas rojas. En realidad iba a poner la mano del Faraón entre sus piernas, pero le daba vergüenza, a pesar de eso Yami capto lo que Yugi pensó hacer.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, Yugi…-Rió un poco el Faraón viendo a Yugi, quien izo un puchero molesto al ver que se reían de él. -Aquí vamos.-Le murmuro bajando sus manos a las caderas del chico.

-.-Yugi miro el techo; a la ventana de donde se podía ver el agua caer en el vidrio, por la lluvia que aun perduraba. Trataba de distraerse pero le era muy imposible y peor aun al sentir como Atemu le iba quitando el pantalón con suavidad, tratando de excitarlo.

Atemu fue retirando con suavidad el estorboso pantalón, hasta lograr llegar a los pies, donde lo retiro con cuidado.

-Ja-ja-ja-Rió un poco Yugi al sentir unas cosquillas en sus pies. Pero lo que vino lo hizo dejas de reír al ver que Yami le estaba quitando el bóxer.

-¿Quieres seguir?-Le pregunto al ver la cara de Yugi muy sonrojada. Pero el pequeño duelista asintió con la cabeza. Con la afirmación de su Hikari; Yami le quito la estorbosa prenda de color blanco.

-o))ó-Yugi al estar ya desnudo; se sonrojo demasiado y cerro sus piernas, por instinto; nunca había estado así con Yami.

Yami miro esa escena con algo de diversión; tomo las piernas de Yugi por sus rodillas y fue separándolas con cuidado de no molestar o incomodar a Yugi, sabiendo que no tenia ningún derecho a obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quisiera. Miro entre las piernas del chico un moldeado pene que era lo que su cuerpo reflejaba que aun era muy joven; ya que su pene era no muy grande; pero no tan delgado.

-Hazlo.-Le dijo Yugi sabiendo que era lo que mas deseaba; no iba acobardarse.

La piel de Yugi era muy suave, Yami empezó acariciar los muslos de Yugi; mientras su boca besaba las pequeñas rodillas, y luego su lengua lo acompaño; unos suaves murmullos salían de la boca de Yugi, sintió como esa lengua traviesa se deslizaba por sus muslos.

-¡Aah!-No fue una lengua la que sintió si no que una calida mano en su parte intima; que empezó a jalarle el miembro y a darle masaje de arriba a bajo con algo de presión, eso lo asía gemir. Mientras que Atemu con su mano libre le acariciaba un glúteo al chiquillo quien gemía aun más; empezando a oírsele su respiración agitar. Los gemiditos de Yugi siguieron; Yami le apretaba la puntita del pezón, al compás de las carisias en su pene.

-¡Ya-Yami!-Gemía Yugi viendo el rostro sensual de su Faraón con deseo; mientras este le sonriendo.

El mayor regreso a las caderas; nuevamente el pequeño cerro sus piernas, sabia que hoy si seria explorado.

-Yugi.-Le susurro con suavidad Atemu, posando sus manos nuevamente en las rodillas del pequeño; nuevamente las separo; el pene del chico de tri-colores cabellos, estaba muy parado, por el placer que él le había otorgado, había dado muy buen resultado; Yugi estaba muy apenado, ya que su Yami lo miraba con tanto cariño y felicidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima como queriéndose grabar cada detalle del pequeño cuerpo que tenia en frente. Pero…

-Sigue…-Le murmuro apenado; Yami asintió. Fue bajando sus besos por las rodillas.

-¡Ha¡Aah!-Gimió Yugi sintiendo la lengua traviesa de Yami en su orgullo, recorriéndole con algo de rudeza y control.

-¿No lo esperabas?-Le miro con malicia Yami sin dejar la labor de lamer el miembro del chiquillo.

-¡Aah! Si…no lo esperaba…-Pudo decir Yugi muy agitado al sentir tanto placer.

-¿Tampoco esto?-Le dijo el Faraón esta vez besando la punta del pene del Yugi.

-…-Yugi apretó sus labios al sentir eso.-¿Qué…que vas hacer?-Y no pudo preguntar mas, la lengua de Atemu lamía de arriba para abajo el pene del chico. Finalmente Yami se introdujo el pene en la boca. El pequeño de ojos grandes, gimió fuerte pegando un pequeño respingo; tomando a Atemu por los cabellos, con algo de desesperación. La boca de Atemu era hábil y succionaba con fuerza de arriba a bajo sacando y metiendo el miembro en su boca. Yugi sintió los dedos de Yami ir subiendo por su pecho e ir en dirección en su boca; al verlos no dudo en lo que su amor quería hacer; abrió su boca y dejo que un intruso dedo se metiera a ella, succionándolo suavemente, mientras tomaba la mano de Yami.

Yami saco su dedo ya humedecido, como el presentía, por la saliva de su Hikari.

-¡¡AAYY; YAMI!!-Grito Yugi dejándose ir de espaldas de nuevo al sentir el dedo del faraón introducirse en su ano, el dolor lo tomo por sorpresa e impresión; asiendo que unas lagrimas empiecen a salir de sus morados ojos. Atemu movía su dedo circularmente, mientras no dejaba que su boca dejara de succionar el pene del chiquillo con más fuerza., asiendo que Yugi se arquee de una buena manera permitiendole al Faraón tener el miembro erecto del chico, completamente a su merced.

-¡¡Aahh¡¡Aaahh!!-Yugi abría más sus piernas y se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras apretaba sus sollozantes ojos; y el sonrojo en su cara se engrandecía. Su miembro estaba hinchado, muy excitado; Yugi estaba disfrutando, al sentir las dos atenciones.

-¡¡¡AAHH!!!-Yugi-Moto, arqueo su espalda, mientras sentía un orgasmo recorrerle la espalda y cadera; asiendo que sus mejillas se humedezcan por las lagrimas.

Atemu dejo el miembro del pequeño, con la boca y mano llenas de semen que su chico había expulsando. Lo miro con cuidado: estaba sudando, su pecho subía y bajaba de la agitación; sus ojos medio cerrados y sus mejillas con lágrimas; mientras un fuerte sonrojo le cubría el rostro.

-¿Sentí…algo…extraño…?-Susurro preguntado mientras que el Faraón le limpiaba las lágrimas con besos.

-Yugi…Le acaricio la mejilla.-Sentiste tu primer orgasmo.-Se quito Yami su pantalón rápidamente; estaba excitado y ya con su miembro bien listo para hacerle el amor a su Hikari.

-Fue algo…extraño…-Susurro, pero Yami lo callo finalmente dándole un apasionado beso. Yugi sintió su sabor en la boca de Yami; sus restos de semen se mezclaron con sus salivas, ya que Atemu le introdujo la lengua con seducción en la boca.

Acaricio con sus manos el pecho desnudo de su Atemu con cuidado; sus manos querían más, fueron suavemente recorriendo todo el cuerpo del chico mayor hasta llegar a introducirse suavemente en el bóxer de Atemu.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro en el beso Yami; al sentir una manita en su orgullo.-Lo haces muy bien. -Le murmuro el duelista mayor al chico.

-Yami...-Le murmuro el chiquillo como diciéndolo al Faraón que se incorporara un poco para poderle quitar la prenda de sus caderas.

-...-Yami sonrió, no era de todos los días que Yugi le pediría eso tan atrevido y pues se lo concedería con mucho gusto y placer.

Dejo a Yugi incorporarse y él se puso hincado; tomo las manos del menor y se las coloco en la cadera para que hiciera lo que él quería hacerle. Yugi estaba un poco nervioso de lo que quería hacer pero si de verdad quería hacerlo tendría que empezar...

Suavemente sus manos fueron bajando la ropa interior de Yami con sumo cuidado y lentitud que agrado mucho al duelista mayor quien dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir los helados dedos de su Hikari rozándole la piel. Yugi se apeno demasiado al ver el rígido miembro de Yami que tenia un tamaño muy envidiable.

-...-Yami también se apeno al ver el rostro de incredulidad en su amante quien paresia no saber que hacer.

-¿Puedo Yami?-Pregunto tímidamente el pequeño con ganas de tomar ese miembro en sus manos.

-...-El Faraón tomo las manitas del chico y las coloco suavemente en su parado pene; Yugi se sintió aun mas extraño, el tener en sus manos el palpitante trozo de carne de su Faraón que pronto le quitaría su virginidad.

Con decisión Yugi se agacho un poco y beso la punta del pene; eso hizo estremecer a Yami.

-No me lo esperaba de ti...-Le susurro tomándolo por el mentón y levantándole el rostro para darle un suave besito.

-Yo tampoco...-Sonrió tímidamente Yugi.

Nuevamente bajo su rostro y con su lengüita húmeda, empezó a lamerle el miembro a Atemu con suavidad de arriba a abajo, saboreando tan agraciado orgullo. Yami empezó a suspirar casi en forma de gemidos, no sabia que era lo que mas le gustaba; si que Yugi hiciera eso o que se lo hiciera con tanta dulzura y torpeza que le agrado mucho; excitándolo rápidamente.

-¡Ah!-Dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como su pene exploraba la cavidad bucal de su amante quien saboreaba con timidez el miembro y debes en cuando lo succionaba. Yugi solo dejándose llevar por lo que Yami había hecho con él.

-Yugi...-Susurro Atemu tomando a Yugi por los cabellos.-Eres bueno...-Le acaricio la cabeza con amor.

Suavemente Yugi saco su boca del pene, y miro a los ojos a su Atemu; quien le sonrió con alegría. Él igual sonrió y acaricio el pecho bien formado de su compañero y lo abrazo por un momento...

-Estoy listo...-Le susurro Yugi a Yami viéndolo a los ojos y en ese momento sintió un beso en su mejilla con tanta ternura y una seguridad indescriptible que lo lleno de tranquilidad.

-¿Estas seguro?-Le volvió a preguntar por milésima vez el Faraón de verdad necesitaba saber si Yugi quería hacer esto.

-Si.-Respondió el chiquillo acostándose de vuelta en la cama entregándose al chico que tanto amaba.

-Yo también, lo quiero...-Unió su boca con la boca de Yugi besándolo suavemente; tratando de callar un pequeño quejido ya que le introdujo dos dedos en su agujero a Yugi con cuidado pero no podía evitar hacerle un poco de daño al chico por mas que intentara.

No pudo retener mucho el beso y separándose un poco Yugi dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la circular manera en que su Atemu le masajeaba el área para prepararlo para la inminente penetración de su pene.

-¡Aaah!-Arqueo su espalda Yugi; Atemu no pudo mas y empezó a besar a Yugi en el cuello y pecho, para estimular mas el cuerpo de su Hikari. -¡Hazlo ya¡Ya no aguanto mas...!-Sollozo Yugi con el rostro muy enrojecido.

Yami saco sus dedos de la privacidad de su Hikari y tomo con su mano su parado y ya muy preparado pene. Hizo elevar un poco las piernas y caderas del chico de inocentes ojos. Con cuidado empezó a hacerle carisias con la punta de su miembro en el agujero de su koibito. Esto provoco un escalofrió que hizo recorrerle el vientre y estomago al pequeño chico, mientras apretaba sus ojos; el momento llegaba, llegaba, por fin...

Suavemente sin ningún rodeo más; Yami empezó a introducir su pene en el interior de su koi. Yugi apretó sus labios y ojos, pero fue en vano evitar que no le doliera; sus piernas se separaban sin remedio asía los lados permitiéndole a Yami una mejor penetración.

-Todo va estar bien; tratare de hacer lo posible por que no te duela...-Le dijo con confianza el duelista mayor.

-Eso espero...-Lloriqueo Yugi, pero seguro de lo que Yami le decía.

-¡¡¡AAYY!!!-Grito Yugi al sentir por completo el miembro desgarrarle sus interiores sin piedad; le dolió mucho. No pudo evitar agarrarse de algo y para Yami eso si que también le dolió.

-¡¡ARG!!-No solo era un dolor en su parte; también en su frente ya que Yugi le jalaba unos de sus mechones dorados, mientras que con su otra mano lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡¡¡YAMI, ME DUELE, MUCHO¡¡¡AAHH!!-Se arqueo Yugi provocando que Yami lo penetre por completo.

-Yugi...perdóname...-Le susurro Yami dándole un suave beso en la sudada frente del chico quien respiraba con mucha agitación con lagrimas en sus ojos, le dolía mucho; como un corte que sangraba con fuego.-Pronto pasara...-Acaricio el trasero del chico como para calmarle un poco el dolor.

-...-Yugi solo asintió con la cabeza; abrazando a Yami para sentir protección. Suavemente Yami empezó a moverse con un poco de facilidad, pero percatándose que Yugi, apretaba sus puños, pero tenia que seguir; suavemente el dolor de ambos se fue transformando en algo mas...

-¡¡Aah!!-Empezó a mezclarse los gemidos de dolor de Yugi con sus gemidos de placer. Justo como lo asía Yami quien lo tomaba por los muslos empujándolo asía su pene; sacándolo suave, pero con fuerte penetradas. La virginidad de Yugi pasó al recuerdo de su vida; pero eso nunca lo olvidaría, el perder tanto por su amado chico.

-¡Te...amo!-Se oyó ese tan bello susurro proveniente de sus bocas mientras de unían con cariño, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro; sintiendo sus calidas respiraciones mezclarse. Embestidas, arremetidas sin control pero gemidos de placer intenso; orgasmos recorrerles el cuerpo, lagrimas inocentes; unos enamorados.

Yami tomo a Yugi por la cadera y levantándolo lo dejo sentado en su pene mientras que este soltaba un quejido; empujando a Yami a la cama acostándolo eso provoco una fuerte penetración en su ano; se arqueo a los lados tratando de moldearse a esa posición y soltó un gemido dejándose ir de frente para besar a Yami en su boca.

El húmedo sudor escurría de sus cuerpos; se miraban con tanto amor e intensidad. Yugi no pudo más al llegar al límite y se dejo caer muy cansado en el pecho de Atemu, mientras respiraba agitado.

-¿Te lastime mucho?-Le pregunto Yami con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazando a Yugi.

-Gracias...-Fue lo único que respondió Yugi con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

-No, gracias a ti...Yugi...mi Yugi...-Susurro Atemu besándole la cabeza con respeto y culpa por haberle hecho daño a su chico...

La noche era para recordar...

…A la mañana siguiente…

La mañana había caído con tanta lentitud y sutileza en Domino; aunque aun llovía permitiendo una mañana algo oscura y llena de un agradable clima. En cambio en una pequeña habitación se encontraba una joven pareja abrazada amorosamente entre las sabanas. Los primeros ojos morados se dejaban ver al abrir suavemente los parpados; Yugi empezó a despertarse lentamente, abrió y cerró sus ojos una vez. Suspiro con suavidad, se sentía muy bien; como si algo que le perturbaba había desaparecido al estar junto a él: su Yami.

-Se be tan lindo dormido…-Susurro suavemente el pequeño duelista al ver a su atractivo chico con su rostro tan apaciblemente, de esas dulces sonrisas que él le dedicaba solo a él. ¡Que feliz se sentía! Aunque con un dolor en su trasero.

Se dedico a observar por un momento el rostro del Faraón acariciándole la mejilla con ternura; sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo en con tacto con el del chico mayor. Se sintió aliviado; de saber que Yami lo amaba tanto como a él. Pero aun tenía la necesidad de confesarle todos sus actuales miedos, sobre todo el temer a perderlo nuevamente; lo perdió una vez, no permitiría volver a sentir ese terrible dolor.

-¡Oh, no!-dejo sus fantasías con Atemu y se acordó que tenia que ir a la escuela y de seguro Tea lo estaría esperando. Se incorporo con cuidado se safo de los brazos del Faraón sin despertarlo. -De seguro, llegare tarde-Murmuraba viendo por la ventana la pequeña lluvia caer.

-Aun llueve…-Susurro al ver la gran humedad que caía en las calles y casas. Se apresuro, se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salio en rumbo al baño para poderse duchar con rapidez; además tenia que limpiarse el cuerpo del semen y demás restos de su cuerpo; claros delatores de lo que izo a noche. Miro a ambos lados antes de salir de su cuarto para verificar que su abuelo no estuviera cerca.

-Bien, aquí voy.-Susurro empezando a caminara en puntitas hasta el cuarto de baño.-Solo unos pasos mas…-Murmuraba ya casi llegando a ese lugar purificador. -…-Toco la manecilla de la puerta.

-Yugi…-Yugi se quedo tieso al oír la voz de su abuelo quien ya lo había visto.

-¿Eh¡Abuelito, buenos días!-Le murmuro Yugi parándose muy tieso sin mirar al anciano.

-¡Buenos días, Yugi!-Se iba acercando al chico y este al ver que su abuelo se acercaba se puso nervioso, al igual que sus mejillas quienes se sonrojaron.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-Le pregunto con una toalla en mano y se la ofreció al chiquillo.

-Si, si abuelito; gracias.-Tomo la toalla, mientras se rascaba la cabeza viendo a su abuelo quien le sonreía amablemente.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?-Le pregunto el anciano y esto hizo que Yugi se sobresaltara.

-¡Claro que si¿Por qué abuelito, tú no dormiste bien?-Le dijo rápidamente el duelista con mucha pena, ya casi sentía que su abuelo lo descubriría.

-No muy bien; la lluvia asía unos sonidos muy raros.-Le respondió poniendo su mano en su mentón analizando.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto inocentemente Yugi; tratando de no ponerse nervioso con tanta pregunta de su abuelo.

-No te lo podría decir bien, pero eran como algunos quejidos fuertes entre gritos.-Le respondió el anciano con intriga y eso hizo que un tic apareciera en el rostro sonrojado del chico, sabiendo a que se quería referir su abuelo, pero ni loco le confesaba aun de lo que había pasado entre él y Yami.

-Debieron ser unos fuertes truenos¿no lo crees así abuelito?-Le murmuro Yugi disimulando tratando de seguirle la corriente a su abuelo.

-Talvez tengas razón; además que mas podría haber sido?-Le sonrió el anciano comprendiendo.-Ya pensaba que tú y Yami estuvieron asiendo algunas travesuras entre ustedes.-Se rió el anciano dándole una palmada en el espalda a su asustado y nervioso nieto, a quien casi se le cae la toalla de la cintura, pero logro agarrársela con pena.

-Si, je-je que pensamientos abuelito.-Le dijo el chico de tri-colores cabellos tragando hondo. –_"¿Me pregunto si se reía así, cuando se lo cuente? Je-je"_-Pensó con cascaditas en los ojos el pequeño duelista de ojos kawakiis.

-Bien, Yugi; te espero aya abajo para desayunar; debes apurarte, ya se te hizo muy tarde.-Le dijo el anciano ya yéndose de ahí y dejar mas aliviado a su joven nieto.

-Uuuuhhh…-Suspiro el chico ya muy aliviado, entrando al cuarto de baño. –_"Tendré que decírselo, no estaría bien, estarlo engañando"_ -Pensó tratando de pensar bien como se lo confesaría a su abuelo.

Se miraba en un espejo grande que tenia en su habitación; se colocaba el cinturón en su cuello como siempre lo asía, se coloco sus ropas azuladas y zapatos de color negro de un diseño muy original. A pesar de estarse preparando para ir a la escuela; miraba de reojo al aun durmiente Faraón. Era algo extraño que él aun no se despertara? Pero talvez era por el cansancio y él talvez se despertó por alguna razón inexplicable.

-…-Se preparo ya por completo y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba su Atemu.-Me has hecho muy feliz…-Sonrió.

-¡Te amo, Yami!-Se inclino un poco y separando algunos de sus dorados mechones de la frente, le planto un suave beso en la frente. -Cuídate mucho…-Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, cosa a lo que Yami se movió un poco soltando un suspiro.

-…-Yugi salio de la habitación, miro su reloj en mano y se asusto por lo tarde que era.-¡¡Ha, es muy tarde!!-Corrió rápidamente. Casi se cae en las escaleras ya que se tropezó. -¡Nos vemos luego abuelito!-Paso Yugi por la cocina tomando un pan tostado que se metió a la boca rápidamente.

-Si. Adiós; ¡regresa pronto!-Se despidió Solomon viendo a su nieto ponerse un impermeable por la insistente lluvia.

-Recuerda que Tea, te dijo que te esperaría cerca de la tienda de ropa ya que tenia que pasar sacando algunas cosas.-Le dijo el anciano al distraído y apurado chico.

-Si; ¡gracias!-Le dijo por fin yéndose de la casa corriendo.

-Párese que hoy amaneció distraído.-Murmuro el Señor Moto. -¿…?-Miro la mochila del chico de tri-colores cabellos en la silla de la mesa. ¡Se había olvidado de la mochila!

-¡Que tarde es!-Murmuraba Yugi corriendo a toda prisa. Corrió algunas calles hasta que pudo encontrarse con la peli-café quien siempre lo esperaba.

-¡Hola, Yugi!-Lo saludo la chica con una sombrilla en mano.-¡Te tardaste mucho!-Le reclamo con diversión.

-Perdón.-Se excuso el duelista.-Es que…-Se sonrojo jugando con dos de sus dedos.

-¿Oye, Yugi?-Murmuro Tea con intriga al ver que algo le faltaba al chico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto el duelista mirando a su amiga quien le apuntaba con el dedo.

-¿Dónde esta tu mochila?-Le pregunto la joven al no ver la pequeña mochila café de Yugi.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo empezándose a tocar la espalda.-¡¡OH, NO¡¡OLVIDE MI MOCHILA!!-Se sobresalto Yugi al darse cuenta que no la tenia.

-Pero ya no puedes ir por ella.-Le dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación.-Yo te prestare uno de mis cuadernos para que puedas escribir ahí.-Le dijo amablemente la joven peli-café.

-Gracias pero¡no puedo Tea!-Le dijo.-Tú adelántate, yo iré por mis cosas.-Salio de regreso el duelista corriendo.

-¡No, Yugi¡Espera!-Le rogó la peli-café, tratando de detener al chico.-Llegaras tarde.-Le dijo nuevamente tratando de convencerlo.

-¡No te preocupes estaré bien!-Le dijo corriendo con rapidez tratando de agilizar mas su paso.

-Yugi…-Susurro preocupada la joven. Camino cinco pasos y volvió a mirara asía atrás.-Cuídate mucho…-Murmuro yéndose con preocupación de que algo le pasara a su pequeño amigo; ¡algo presentía!

El joven duelista del impermeable negro corría con prisa; para llegar mas pronto escogió un atajo en un callejón muy solo; sin duda no había nadie. No se daba cuanta de que algo lo seguía con suma intriga, a su paso dejaba una atmósfera llena de oscuridad.

-¡HAA!-Un gran resplandor dorado segó su marcha;-¿Por qué, esta…oscuro?- Alguien estaba en ese lugar tan oscuro, Yugi miro solo oscuridad alzo su mano izquierda y no sintió ninguna gota de agua caer en su mano.

-_"¡Asta aquí llegaste!"_-Oyó esa voz malvada nuevamente en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-Se defendió con valentía Yugi aunque tragaba hondo.-¡Sal y muéstrate¡Cobarde!-Hablo con determinación; pero lo único que oyó fue un gran carcajada.

Pero nadie apareció. El lugar empezó a ponerse en una atmósfera llena completamente llena de espectros.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-Exclamo Yugi al sentir que no se podía mover.

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño indefenso; sin el Faraón, no eres nada.-Apareció un joven de piel morena y cabellos blancos-ceniza, de mirada malvada.

-¡¿Qué, tú aquí?!-Abrió muy grandes sus ojos Yugi al ver a quien tenia en frente.-¡¿Yami-Malik?!-Exclamo con sorpresa.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi.-Le dijo riéndose con cinismo acercándose a él.-Pequeño Yugi, creíste que tú y el Faraón me vencieron?-Le acaricio la mejilla a Yugi y este giro el rostro al lado con molestia.

-Por lo que veo no lo hicimos a su totalidad.-Le dijo firme forcejeándose de su prisión. -¡¡Haaa!!-Malik le dejo ir un golpe a Yugi en su plano estomago, asiendo que se caída de rodillas pero, sus manos parecían ser agarradas en el aire por que no callo al piso oscuro.

-Pobre…-Malik tomo a Yugi por su mentón y bruscamente le apretó la mandíbula asiendo que lo viera de frente a sus ojos directamente.

Yugi se estaba poniendo nervioso, a pesar de no querer demostrarlo; pero tenía miedo. Ya comprendía quien lo había atormentado tanto; había sido Malik todo este tiempo, ahora que pasaría¿se vengaría de todo su sufrimiento?

-_"Yami…"_-Pensó Yugi apretando sus ojos y no ver lo que pronto pasaría.

_**::CONTINUARÁ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **_¿Que les pareció? mas o menos verdad? yo les dije el lemon estaba muy suave pero algo bonito digo yo claro ji-ji ahora a esperar de que es capaz de hacerle Malik a Yugi? podrá Yami salvarlo?? Se viene mas cosas en el tercer capitulo siguieren que lo continué dejar reviews Salú

_**::AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**::Lila Wolff de Filth, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Yashizi, Matanue, Marynes, SETO,**_

_**Xmy,Yatsushiro720,Sallly,Tacoma40,,YohAzakura6Luna,Moku,Konohamaru,Bonikuji,Moo,Dzne,MakiHeru,NademiKatsumi::**_


End file.
